JUNPR:Heroes In Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Like his teacher before him Naruto couldn't sit up in the afterlife and watch a world suffer. That was six years ining the Hunting academy known as Beacon in hopes of expanding his knowledge to fight the enemy entity threatening this planet. Though he finds himself developing an unexpected bond with a beautiful and friendly redhead. Find all my images on my deviantart.


JUNPR: Heroes In Love

0

Naruto x ?

Main Crossovers: Naruto, RWBY, Minor Persona Elements

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, School Life

0

Story Start

0

He had never thought his journey would lead him to an academy where huntsman and huntresses were trained to eliminate the creatures known as Grimm. Within one of the four vaulted cities that stood as strongholds against the dark creatures that threaten to wipe out humanity was a school famed for producing these high class hunters.

 _'Beacon Academy...I wonder if I can really find the answers here?"_ He thought as he once more gazed at his reflection in the mirror to make sure he didn't stand out. The features of this young man consisted of spiky blonde hair with vibrant blue eyes, and whisker-marks on his cheeks. The whisker marks often got him associated with the beings known as Faunus which could be unfortunate considering the racial tensions between Faunus and none faunus.

He continued glancing over his appearance to make sure nothing stood out. Training and genetic led to him having an athletic build comprised of fairly toned arms and legs. His clothes consisted of a black long coat over that he wore over a white button up shirt and and black baggy cargo jeans with a single white pouch affixed to his right leg. He also wore around his waist what looked like a tool belt with multiple pouches. On his back he carried a large orange, red, and black flame backpack.

Currently he was in one of the changing facilities of said school preparing for the eventual initiation.

"Naruto... is that you?" A female voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to face the speaker. She was a red haired girl with waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet with vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

Amazon would be an accurate way to describe her, being six feel tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It looked like she traded out of her old piece of leather for metal armor that looked rather sturdy; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms with ered ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

She also had with her a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol.

On her head she wore a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The rest of her armor consisted of elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha called out as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

She had thought that she would never see her one real friend again! The last time she had seen her was when he was cheering her on at the Mistral Regional Tournament. Since the blond admitted he was a wanderer chances of running into him again were an all-time low, especially since she would be attending Beacon Academy.

"You look...you've changed." He said as he tried to slide away from her only for Pyrrha to hug him tighter. He couldn't help but be a bit uncomfortable as the Pyrrha he knew while tone from all her training had a slender build, but the young woman before him now showed that since he last saw her she had certainly blossomed so to speak. He couldn't let this unexpected attraction take his focus away from his mission.

"I didn't think I'd run into you again so soon..." Pyrrha said after a moment, a light dusting a red of her cheeks before letting the blond go when she noticed he was looking to the side and not the view of her cleavage the hug would have provided if he had taken advantage of it.

They both started to say something but paused. Looking away from each other after a bit, a bit of an awkward atmosphere between them.

"So, have you met anyone yet?" He asked as Pyyrha looked at him with a raised eyebrow in surprise.

"I-I haven't had the time...being busy and all." She answered only to realize 'that' was not what he was talking about. "Oh…you mean partners!?"

"Yeah…" what did she think he meant?

Suddenly there would be conversation was interrupted.

"Pyrrha Nikos... good morning to you."

They turned to see the speaker. Weiss Schnee. The young girl was around five feet tall, with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail shifted to the right, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye, a pale white complexion, a slender figure with a petite frame and small chest wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back over a thigh-length dress with a combat skirt, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings, white heeled mid-calf wedge boots, and a small bag on the back of her dress. She had a dark gray colored rapier at her waist, her weapon.

" I hope you don't mind if we talk...alone." Weiss asked with a look towards Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Pyrrha's pleading look. "Can't save you this time Pyrrha you're on your own. Let's catch up later." He told her as the girl inwardly fumed, but took great pains to avoid showing it.

Naruto only got to stroll around the halls a bit more when an announcement was made.

 _"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._ " Glynda spoke through the intercom system.

* * *

The Beacon Cliff was the site where the initiation into the academy began. It was an impressive view, overlooking the forest area.

Right now, the first year students were standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin with a mug of coffee and Glynda with her tablet scroll.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated as he looked among the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda announced.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby whined at this unexpected development. The fairly short girl was just a few inches shorter of five feet tall with red tinted black hair with her tips being rather short. She also had same silver eyes and pale skin. She was fairly endowed for her age, a bit larger than average, but not a size that would be that uncommon or outside the realm of possibility.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin advised them.

Naruto looked at Ruby as she whined some more, with Yang who merely gave him a cocky grin. She had bright-gold blonde hair that flow down her back in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out along with an ahoge, lilac colored eyes, pale white skin, a curvy, athletic figure. Then there was the girl's sex appeal. Her breasts were rather hard to miss being far above average size making her rather busty with model size breasts. She was wearing a tan with gold trim vest with puffy sleeves and black cuffs over a yellow low-cut crop top with her symbol on it; an orange scarf around her neck, finger-less gloves and some sort of Gauntlets most likely her weapons. She also wore black short shorts with a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch, a white symmetrical back skirt, and brown boots with orange socks of different lengths with a bandanna wrapped around her left boot.

While Yang was attractive and fun, it felt like he would have been dating a kid sister if he pursued a romance. Maybe if he hadn't spent hose few months on their island and befriended them their, maybe he would have considered the possibly seriously in a few years, but as of right now he considered her a fun friend and nothing more.

If the blond had looked around more he would have noticed the looks Pyrrha was sending him.

"That being said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin declared.

' _Oh. That has the potential to be bad._ ' Naruto thought with a grimace.

"See? I told you…" Nora said to Rin, but was interrupted by Ozpin as he started speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Momentarily Naruto shut the world around him out as he began channeling sage mode. He began trying to fill the ambiance in the nature along with any unusual life forces. He could feel it. He could feel one of those cores in the area of the forest. He would have to destroy it and soon.

The sound of Yang's shout drew Naruto out of his thoughts. It looks like they were finally going to be launched.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune wailed at the last part as he was catapulted and sent soaring ungracefully into the air.

Finally he was launched into the air. His hair whooshed backwards as he soared through the air. He looked down at the Emerald Forest below.

Drawing his arm back Naruto launched a massive burst of wind to bring himself to a stop bursting thousands of leaves into the air.

Coming to a dead stop he dropped down towards the ground and landed on the ground causing a mini-crater under the impact of his landing.

Naruto began making his way through the forest. Hoping he would find a competent partner while making his way where the treasures were kept.

Not far from where he was a figure immersed in shadows watched as the blond went down the path before him. The only thing that could be seen of this mysterious entity from he mass was the single shining silver eye split into its forehead.

000000

Chapter End

00000

Now obviously the main focus of the romance here is Naruto and Pyrrha. Feel free to give suggestions if you want to see any other ones, but I already have plans for a Weiss Centric story and maybe a Blake one as well.


End file.
